


She Is an Angel.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Happy Ending, Slightly Christmas themed, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you an Angel Jessie?"</p><p>"No, I'm not Judy. I'm just me,"</p><p>"Daddy says you're an Angel,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is an Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I think this is the shortest fic I've ever wrote.
> 
> This is an Alternate ending fic for my current multi chapter Jessick. Since I've already said in it there won't be a happy ending, I'm giving them a happy ending here!
> 
> This is set five years into the future.
> 
> All my other fics will be updated soon guys!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Five Years Later:_

 

Alexandria looked so different covered in a thick blanket of snow. Looking perfect, clean like the day she'd first walked through those gates with her boys and.... Pete. Green eyes stared up into the dark velvet sky above, feeling the gentle wet kisses on her cheeks and clinging to golden locks bound neatly in a ponytail as the snow came down. Her arms stretched out, enjoying the chill against her fingertips, kissing her warm flesh. Even now, years later. Jessie needed that reminder every now and then that her life had changed. Gotten better. That she'd found her light in the darkness. Snowflakes gently fell, clinging to the soft black pea coat hugged around her. The soft crunch of snow behind her, filling the gap of silence all around.

"Jessie! Play with me!"

Her head turned to look over her shoulder as Judith ran toward her. Wide eyes gazing up at her, as her small hands grasped onto her jacket. Jessie turned around, moving until she was resting on her haunches. Green eyes meeting Judiths wide gaze directly. Seeing the wide smile on her face as Jessie stood upright. Judith giggled, running off, giggling as she ran. Jessie couldn't believe how much she'd grown, it still seemed like yesterday she was the baby she'd read Little Red Riding Hood to that day in the living room.

"Judy, slow down,"

"Come on Jessie!"

Jessie hurried behind her, as they ran back and forth, Giggling and playing, for a few moments before Jessie sat down flopping backwards in the snow. Listening to the soft crunch as Judith flopped on the snow beside her. 

"You ever make a snow Angel Judy?"

"Snow angel?"

Her wide eyes gazed at Jessie for a moment in curiosity as she nodded.

"Watch me,"

Her arms and legs moved against the snow, slowly forming the Angel pressed against the soft snow blanketed over top of the ground. Judiths eyes widened in amazement as she sat up. Showing her how it looked.

"Wow,"

A soft laugh filled Jessies mouth, seeing the fascination etched on her face. Looking at the snow angel she'd made.

"Are you an Angel Jessie?"

"No, I'm not Judy. I'm just me,"

"Daddy says you're an Angel,"

Jessie pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, while Judith crawled over looking at the snow angel on the ground. Eyes wide in amazement at the sight. When she heard the crunch of snow again. Green eyes turning toward the source, blue eyes meeting her gaze directly as Rick came toward them. His curls were longer, like the day she'd met him. Thick, and kissed with silver with the moon overhead. Beard peppered with flecks of grey here and there. Smiling brightly at the sight of the two of them as Judith pushed up suddenly running across to him. Arms outstretched as he picked her up.

"Daddy!"

"You two having fun?"

Judith nodded quickly in response to his words. 

"Daddy, look Jessie's an Angel,"

Those frosted eyes looked at her, as she stood upright. Feeling the heat of the blush tinting her cheeks. Even now, he still made her feel weak in the knees. Blue eyes looked at the snow seeing the snow angel she'd made.

"See Daddy, look,"

"I tried to tell her it was just a snow angel,"

"No, she's right baby, you are an Angel,"

Her eyes looked down seeing that smile on his face, knowing how many times he'd called her Angel before tonight. Blue eyes looked at her suddenly, hand grasping her own, fingers lacing together as he tugged her closer. Gazing down into wide green eyes.

"You're My Angel baby,"


End file.
